Just Friends
by SleazyforAnyWeasley
Summary: Slade Wilson is now part of the team, leading to complications for Oliver and Felicity. Both of whom insist they are just friends. Olicity!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing, characters are property of DC Comics and The CW! Please review. This story was originally going to be with Tommy but you know what happened to him, so that won't work. Takes place a year after the finale. I should also have an update on "Someone Has A Type" by tomorrow.

* * *

Slade Wilson had come to town a few months back to follow up on something. All Felicity knew was that he and Oliver knew each other from the island. After Slade and Oliver took down the man they wanted to, Slade decided to stay in town.

Oliver, Diggle, Slade, and Felicity became a new team. Slade went out as the Hood when Oliver was at public events to throw suspicions off. Felicity had come to like the newest team member.

Felicity had also just broke it off with a man she was seeing from work. He claimed she worked too much and he thought she was cheating on him. She let him believe she was so that he wouldn't want anything to do with her.

A few weeks after the breakup, she headed over to Verdant. There were no Hood missions that night, and Verdant was closed. She figured Oliver was there, and she needed someone to talk to.

Oliver and Felicity had grown closer over the past two years. They had actually become best friends, so she was upset when she walked into Verdant and Oliver wasn't there.

"He is using his night out to spend time with Laurel." Slade answered her unspoken question, and took a swig of his beer.

Oliver and Laurel weren't together anymore, they had tried after Tommy died. Laurel and Oliver came to the conclusion that they were in love with their past and their memories of one another. They still loved each other though and were trying to remain friends. Their friend time, however, was spent usually discussing fond memories of Tommy.

"Damn." Felicity walked around the bar and grabbed a bottle of scotch from the shelf and sat back down next to Slade.

Slade was always at Verdant. He lived in the Foundry, his presence would raise too many questions so he was living off the radar.

"Why? You guys have a date or something?" Slade joked.

"I have told you a million times that we are just friends."

"You and Diggle are just friends. You and Oliver? Nope. Not the way you two look at each other." Slade laughed.

Felicity gave him a punch in the arm. She took a swig of the scotch, and offered the bottle to Slade.

"I know why I am drinking, you know break up and all, but why are you drinking?" Felicity questioned as she watch Slade take a drink of the scotch.

"Memories. Sometimes being alone in this huge place leaves me alone with my thoughts."

Felicity stared at Slade. He was a handsome guy, with a great accent. To say her mind didn't go there from time to time would be a lie.

"Enough about my bad memories. Tell me about yours. Breaking up is hard to do. Especially when you let the guy believe some completely stupid and unbelievable lie."

"It's hard, yes. But he wasn't the one for me. So I guess that made it a little easier. I loved him. I am just not sure I was in love with him." Felicity took the scotch from Slade's hands and took a drink.

"Well he is an idiot. And not just for believing the lie."

"What do you mean?"

Slade looked at her dumbfounded. Felicity really had no idea how beautiful and amazing she really was.

"Only an idiot would let you go, Felicity." Slade said sincerely.

The combination of alcohol, his accent saying those words, and his all around handsomeness was enough to make Felicity swoon.

Felicity stood up and got herself off the bar stool. She grabbed Slade's hand and lead him down to the foundry. When they reached the foot of the stairs she leaned in and kissed him. The kiss was all too brief because Slade reluctantly pulled away from the beautiful blonde.

"Felicity..."

"Look I think we have had just enough alcohol to know what we are doing and just not care. Plus, I think we both deserve to make this mistake. We are both upset and need comforting. Plus the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else." Before Felicity could babble anymore Slade cut her off with a kiss and lead her to his bed in the foundry.

* * *

The next morning Felicity woke up to the sounds of fists hitting the punching bag. It was such a comforting sound that made her think of Oliver. Only it wasn't Oliver at the bags. It was Slade.

She quickly sat up, holding the sheet close to her body and called Slade over. He stopped his beating of the punching bag and jogged over to her.

"Oliver can't know about this. I mean Oliver and Diggle. Both of them. No one can know about this." Felicity rambled and gestured to the space between them.

"I know. It would make things too weird for the team.I get it. But just so you know, I will be teasing you." Slade laughed, lightening the mood.

"And I will tease you right back."

Felicity looked around the Foundry and couldn't seem to find her clothes. Slade tossed her his shirt so she could go look around the Foundry for them.

"I honestly have no idea where they ended up." Slade said as he was doing some push ups.

Felicity slipped on the shirt and started walking around the Foundry. She froze like a deer in headlights at the sound of Oliver and Diggle coming down the Foundry stairs. Not only did she just sleep with a team member and one of Oliver's best friends, she was also completely naked under Slade's shirt.

"Hey, Slade...oh hey Felicity." Diggle stopped in his tracks.

"What's going on here?" Oliver said in angry growl, his mood suddenly souring at the sight of Felicity standing in nothing but Slade's shirt with a guilty look on her face.

* * *

I know it's short but I just wanted to get a feel out for this story. Please review so I know if I should continue. This is an Olicity fic, I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: First, I would love to say thank you! Your responses have been so kind and overwhelming. I love and appreciate them so much. Second, sorry it took so long life got busy. Third, I own nothing, characters are property of DC Comics and The CW! Please review.

* * *

"Hey, Slade...oh hey Felicity." Diggle stopped in his tracks.

"What's going on here?" Oliver said in angry growl, his mood suddenly souring at the sight of Felicity standing in nothing but Slade's shirt with a guilty look on her face.

"Felicity spilled coffee on her clothes and I gave her my shirt to wear while she got the stains out." Slade offered as an excuse but neither Oliver nor Diggle believed him.

Felicity contemplated what lie to tell them. To be fair they never set the bar too high for good cover stories and lies. She knew the secret of what happened between her and Slade would eat her alive and eventually she would blurt it out. So, she decided now was as good a time as any to tell them.

"We slept together." Felicity said quietly as she moved around the Foundry looking for her clothes which she finally found scattered in a corner.

"You what?!" Oliver shouted, startling Felicity.

"If you are looking for me to say it was a mistake I won't, because it wasn't. We were both lonely and hurt so we decided why not. We are friends, nothing more." Felicity tried to rationalize with Oliver which they all knew could be a difficult task.

"You seem like more than friends." Oliver huffed.

"How long has this been going?" Diggle gestured between the two of them.

"It was just one time, last night." Felicity tried to make eye contact with Oliver as some sort of reassurance. Which for some reason he seemed to need.

"To be fair it was more than one time last night." Slade smirked.

"Dude, not helping." Diggle stepped between Slade and Oliver before either could make a move.

"This doesn't change anything. We are still a team, Oliver. This is never going to happen again." She placed a hand on his forearm.

Before he could really react her finger slowly dragged across his forearm and then their contact was broken. Oliver's skin suddenly felt cold with the loss of contact.

"Well, I am headed home. I need new clothes, a shower, and some coffee. Lots of coffee. Way too much has happened this morning and I have no caffeine in my system." Felicity was still wearing Slade's shirt as she made her way up the stair with her clothes in her arms.

* * *

At Oliver's request and Slade's reassurance that everything would be fine Diggle left the two men in the basement and headed up to the club floor.

"I wonder if 9am is too early to start drinking." Diggle muttered to himself.

* * *

"I invite you into my city, onto my team and you sleep with my IT girl?!" Oliver barked at Slade. Slade didn't even flinch at Oliver's anger, instead he took a step towards him.

"She isn't yours Oliver. Is that why you are mad? Because you want her to be yours?" Slade questioned with a smirk.

For some reason the questioned bother Oliver. Not because he thought Slade was wrong, but because he was right.

"Well if you even thought that I might get mad at this situation why did you do it?"

"A man only has so much willpower, Oliver." Slade laughed, even though Oliver still did not find the situation amusing.

"I never went after he because we are a team. It's too dangerous to have this kind of situation pop up in a team."

Before Oliver could start rationalizing to himself and Slade why he never made a move, Slade decided to cut him off.

"She came here last night to see you, Oliver."

"What?" Oliver said, shocked.

"I don't mean she came here to sleep with you. She just needed someone to talk to, you. And you weren't here, you were off with Laurel."

"Laurel and I are just friends." Oliver quickly inserted.

Slade seemingly ignored this comment. "Anyway, you weren't here. I was. We talked had a few drinks and one thing lead to another..."

" I do not need a full recap of what comes next..." Oliver grumbled.

"Oliver, you and Felicity need to sort yourselves and your feelings out. I can assure you I am not the only man who finds Felicity remarkable." Slade put a friendly hand on Oliver's shoulder.

* * *

Diggle was sitting at the Verdant drinking a cup of really horrible when Felicity came back in.

"Where are the guys?" She asked sitting next to him.

"Downstairs. Talking."

"You left them alone?!" Felicity moved to get up and Diggle put a hand on her arm to stop her.

"They are fine, they need this talk."

Felicity sat back down and Diggle poured her a cup of the horrible coffee. Felicity took a hesitant sip and turned to face Diggle. Her eyes looked like they were starting to fill with tears.

"Oh c'mon. The coffee isn't that bad." Diggle joked.

"Did I make a horrible mistake, John? Did I screw up the team?" Felicity looked like she was about to cry.

"You could never screw up the team. You made us a team, Felicity." Diggle rubbed her back reassuringly.

Felicity offered him a smile and quickly went back into Felicity mode. "Why was Oliver so mad? He wasn't jealous was he? Not that I am saying he has feelings for me or anything..."

"For a genius, you sure do miss the obvious." Diggle cut her off.

Before Felicity could question Diggle about his statement, Oliver and Slade had made their way into the club.


End file.
